


Is it Love?

by ravs143



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu, Hollence - Fandom, Hollstein - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravs143/pseuds/ravs143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UPDATING ON TUESDAYS AND THURSDAYS ;)</p><p>In high school, Laura is stuck between her crush on Danny and her possibly, probably, maybe crush on Carmilla, who infuriates her and bothers her to no end. Then after three years of finally leaving her alone, Laura is in college and has had time to think, but  apparently not enough, and Carmilla comes back with big news and Laura has to decide if her probable, most likely crush has turned into something more, or just her caring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im still figuring out what I want the title to be.  
> This is my first Hollstein story so go easy on me and yes i know i write short and im also sorry about it.
> 
> I hope you like the story!!

**Prologue**

 

I can’t help not staring at Danny. I mean look at her she has long ravishing red hair, long tanned legs, and the cutest freckles on the bridge of her nose. I know I sound like a sick puppy in love but that's because I am. As I was staring at her, she turns around and looks straight into my eyes. I turned so fast I spilt my grape soda all over my favourite giraffe shirt. As I was walking quickly to the restroom, I rammed into someone.

Quickly getting up, I mumbled sorry and dashed towards the girls restroom.  
Breathing heavily, I checked each stall carefully and let out a sigh of relief. I turned around, looking into the mirror, I see that my cheeks are red from embarrassment. I splashed myself in the face, wiping the water off my face, I opened my eyes to see Danny standing right behind me. I spun around really fast and tripped over my own feet, falling into her.

She catches me, pulling me close to her, I look up into her eyes and see’s something in them that I recognize, in that moment we both start leaning in slowly, until our lips crashed into each other. I tangle my fingers in her hair while she wraps her arms around my waist. Moments later, we slowly pulled apart, staring into each other's eyes, I let out a giggle and covered my face with my hands.  
I slowly pulled my hands away from my face to see the door closing, I look back at the spot Danny was standing but in her place was Carmilla Karnstein.

**_Oh shit._ **

“Well hello,cupcake, delighted to see you here.” She had her signature smirk plastered on her lips,staring me down, I look at her with deceitful smile and shrug, not saying anything.

“ _So you and fiery warrior? Never saw that coming._

She chuckled and I feel my cheeks fill with colour, I nervously laugh.

**“I don't know what you’re talking about, Danny and I are not dating!”**

_“Oh yeah, that’s why you guys were basically making out?”_

I looked at her, eye’s widen, I wanted to say something but I didn’t know what to say. So I walk towards the door, when I heard her say.

_“You know, creampuff, you never said sorry for ramming into me.”_

I just look at her and walked out of the bathroom, leaving her there to wonder if I was sorry or not.


	2. Chapter 2

As the rest of the day passed, I didn’t see Danny in any of my classes. I wonder why she’s avoiding me.

Am I a bad kisser? Did she only kiss me to please herself? Why did she run away from me? Ugh, I can’t believe I let myself kiss her, then Carmilla decided to show up after that.

I know I should have said sorry for ramming into her, but I was furious at her for thinking Danny and I were dating. Like, come on is it really that obvious we like each other?

I sat down, looking for Danny but she’s nowhere to be found. I kept looking around until my eyes landed on Carmilla. She starts walking towards me, pissed off, I look down at my book and act like I didn’t see her coming.

All I see is my book flying across the room and her grabbing my hand, pulling me to the bathroom

 **Danny**  
I pace back and forth in room, I can’t believe I kissed Laura. Fuck fuckfuck fuck. Carmilla is going to kill me. I know what you're thinking, why does it matter to Carmilla if I kiss Laura.

Well, Carmilla has had her eye’s on Laura since freshman year, and everyone is scared of her so nobody tries to get with Laura. I just can’t believe I did that.

I don’t know what I was thinking!

Well I mean if I die tomorrow, at least I got to kiss her.

Sigh.

I wished I didn’t have to be afraid to like her. I wish I could be strong and face Carmilla, but that will never happen. I lay on my bed, my eyes started to slowly close until I was asleep.

~~~~~~

I woke up hearing a loud crash, I walked over to my window, only to see a black cat staring right at me.

That’s weird, I don’t have a cat.


	3. Chapter 3

I look at Carmilla, pissed off, I yank my hand out of hers and looked straight into her eyes.

**“Why the fuck did you do that?”**

She just looks at me, shrugs her shoulder,a smirk playing on her lips. I roll my eyes and walk into the closes stall to me, locking the door. I don’t know why she always does this when I start to like someone. It’s starting to piss me off, no one wants to get close to me because of her.

I think she likes me or just wants to torture me.

If she won’t tell me why she always does this then i’ll figure it out myself. I open the door, she turns around, looking straight at me. I walk up to her kiss her really hard, I can tell this really shocks her but she starts to kiss me back.

I feel sparks when we are kissing, as she was pushing me against the stall door, I push her back, running out of the bathroom and hide in the janitor's room.

I should have never did that.

I hear footsteps in front of the door, the doorknob turning, it finally opens and its,

Carmilla.

**“Uh, Hey.”**

She just looks at me and it looks like she wants to ask why I did that but then a sly smirk appears on her face and she says.

_“Well well well, Looks like you were desperately wanting to kiss me, cutie.”_

~~~~~~  
**Danny**

 

I open my window, and the cats jumps morphing into Carmilla. Fuck. I’m dead.

“Hey Carmilla, uh what are you doing out at this time of night.”

She looks at me, throwing daggers at me, I nervously sit down on my bed and wait for her to get it over with.

But she didn’t say anything, when I look at her, she was crying.

_“She kissed me.”_

I look at her, confused.

“Why?”

She just looks at me, falls to the ground and curls into a ball, I pick her up and lay her by the window seat and cover her up with a blanket.

I walk back to my bed, before I turn off my light, she says,

 

_“I didn’t forget that you kissed her Lawrence.”_


	4. Chapter 4

Before I noticed what my hand was doing it was connecting with the side of her cheek.  
She just looks at me, shocked and a little pissed. Ugh well fuck, she makes me so mad. I push her out of my way and walked out of the restroom, regretting everything I just did, not the slap but kissing her.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
After I left the bathroom, I went back to my class and grab my backpack and went home. I’m so done with today, I just wish Danny would answer my texts I really need to talk to her. I was walking down the street, when a car pulled up next to me. I looked over to see, shocker, Carmilla. Not a surprise she’s following me, she rolls her window down and just looks at me.

_“Do you need a ride?”_

I just keep walking, ignoring her, when it starts pouring real hard. REALLY.

_“Well I guess, you have to take the car ride from me cutie, don’t want you sick creampuff.”_

**“I rather get sick than be stuck in a car with you”**

I kept walking, when I slipped into a puddle soaking my clothes and my backpack. Why does this always happen me? I have never done anything wrong except kiss her. I see her walking over to me with a look of concern on her face. I get up and look at her and she just offers me her leather jacket, which is weird.

_“Let’s go, pumpkin.”_

She picks me up and carries me to her car and puts me in the car.  
~~~~  
She pulls up into my driveway and turns to me.

_“Uh, do you want to hang out sometime?”_

I just looked at her shocked.

Well maybe if I go on a date with her she will finally tell me why she does this. I honestly don’t want to, so I start to lean in and so does she. The I turn my head and whisper sexy,

**“I’ll think about it sweetheart.”**

With that I got out of the car with a sly smirk on my face and walked into my house.

  **~~~~~~**

**Danny**

  
I went over to Carmilla and laid a blanket over her body. Yeah, I maybe hate her, but hey she saved me from some vampires, so we kind of got close through that. Even though she doesn’t like me liking Laura, she won’t hurt me. She just wants her to be happy.

Laura has been texting and calling me nonstop and i just wish I could tell her why i kissed her, but honestly it was to piss carmilla off. I like laura but not as much as she does.

I turned my phone off and laid back down.

_“I think Laura is trying to figure out why I been doing what I been doing to her, It’s funny cause I can hear all of her thoughts, so that’s why I asked her out to see if I’m right.”_

Oh.

I just closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

  **~~~**

**Laura**

Before I can even make it through the school doors I’m being pulled away by the one and only Carmilla Karnstein. I hope she doesn’t make this a habit, because I really need to study for my English test.

She pulled me into a room and next I feel her lips against mine. 


	5. chapter 5

  
I push her back and look at her.

**“Why did you do that?”**

She just looks at me with a blank facial expression on her face. I really look at her face and I can see she has bags under her eyes. I frown a little and move far away from her.

**“Why won’t you tell me? Why do you always scare away everyone I like or the one’s who like me? Is it because you want me all to yourself?”**

**~~~~~~**   
**Danny**

I walk into school with some of the girls from Summer Society, I stopped walking when I saw Carmilla pulling Laura to a room. I follow quietly, looking into the tiny window I see Carmilla kiss her and Laura starting to kiss her back.

I looked down, wiping away my tears when I hear Laura ask her,

“Why won’t you tell me? Why do you always scare away everyone I like or the one’s who like me? Is it because you want me all to yourself?

I look back up to see Carmilla looking at me.

**~~~**   
**Laura**

I look at her and see that she’s staring out the tiny window at someone. I walk over to see who she was looking at but the person is gone. I turn around and Carmilla is right in front of me, staring me down like she wants to eat me.

_“I do want you all to myself.”_

Oh crap.  
**~~**  
 **Danny**  
I drop down so Laura doesn’t see me, when I hear Carmilla say she does want her all to herself. I get up fast and run to the track, pissed off I start to run laps. Trying to calm myself down but it’s not helping at all.

I honestly don’t know why I still like Laura, I obviously won’t ever get a chance with her. She doesn’t see it now but I can tell she’s supposed to be with Karnstein.  
Why her? She’s a vampire, who’s been alive for almost 300+ years, what makes her so much better.

I mean they're going to be star crossed lovers anyways. Carmilla’s mom won’t ever let them be together, that is one of the reasons she hasn't asked her out.

 **~~**  
 **Laura**  
She comes up to me and tries to kiss me again but I move away and walk away.

**“I can’t do this Carmilla, I’m sorry. I don’t want to hurt you, I really don't but I don’t have feelings for you.”**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im going to add more after school

It’s been three years since that day and it won’t stop replaying in my head.I haven’t seen her since that, she just disappeared, no one would tell me where she went. It was like she made everyone keep it a secret from me. I walk into the new dorm I will be living in for the next year, I set down my box.

~~~~~

Later on after I finish setting up the room I got up to grab some chocolate cookies when I see the door swinging open and someone walk in. She looks up and I noticed who it was.

Carmilla.

**“Carmilla?” I croaked out.**

**~~~~~**  
 **Danny**  
I walked over to my new dorm hall, looking for anyone I knew. Laura still begs me to tell her why Carmilla left, but Carmilla will kill me if I told her. I talked to her once since she left three years ago and that was yesterday. She said she was enrolling into Silas University, I told her that Laura has also enrolled into Silas.

I walked down the hallway and looked for the room number Laura texted me.I got to the door and heard laura say,

“Carmilla?”

 **~~~~~~**  
 **Laura**  
She just looks at me with sadness and pain in her eye’s and I can feel my heart breaking just looking at her.

_“Hey”_

**“Hey”**

I don’t really say anything to her after that because Danny walked in and wasn’t shocked that was Carmilla was here.

Why didn’t she tell me she was going to be going here?

“So I see you guys have found each other after not seeing each other for three years.”

**“You knew she was going to be going here, why didn’t you tell me Danny?”**

I looked at her and she didn’t say anything and I was about to ask her again when Carmilla spoke up.

_“I didn’t want her to tell you I was going here also.”_

I just look at both of them and walk out of the dorm finding the fire escape and started walking up the stars.

~~~~~~  
I sit on the ledge of building looking over the campus, I just can’t believe Danny would keep this from me. She knows how I feel about Carmilla and now that she’s my roommate I don’t think I can handle what im feeling.

_“Cupcake?”_

**“Why did you leave Carmilla, Why?”**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shout out to Socorro for helping me with this chapter

Carmilla just looks at me and says,

_“You broke my heart Laura.”_

I look down for a couple of seconds and looked up to see her right in front of me.

_“I also left for treatment. I have Leukemia Cancer and I only have a year to live.”_

  
I gasped. My mouth opened to say something, but it wouldn't come out, so I swallowed it down again. What **can** I say?

She has cancer. She was dying. She only has one year to live.

And I was angry at her for leaving me. I clenched my fists then unclenched them. Why didn't she just tell me? Why couldn't she tell me? My vision became blurry with tears that wanted to come out. Carmilla has cancer. Carmilla was dying and she only had one year to live.

At that thought, my heart started to ache. I've had three years to think about what I felt. Still , I was confused. I didn't think I would care for her. But it turns out I do, and the thought of her being eaten away by the disease was too much to bear.

Her voice broke when she said my name. _"Laura?"_

 I grab her and pull her into me, I just hold her running my fingers through her hair. I hear her sniffling trying to hold back the tears, so I pull her closer and kiss her forehead.

 **~~~~~~**  
It feels like we been sitting here for hours, but I don’t mind it. All I care about right now is Carmilla being okay. I hear soft snoring and pick Carmilla up and head down the stairs to our dorm room and lay her in my bed.

After changing, I went back to where Carm was. I tucked a stray strand of hair,that was covering her face, behind her ear.It was a little creepy but I couldn't help watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful. As if there wasn't a worry in the world.

Like her life wasn't ending. I smiled and tried to hold back tears. God, I didn't think it would be like this. I shook my head.

Just focus on the present Laura, maybe you're going to need to be strong for her.

I get into the bed and lay right next to her, I pull her close to me, so we are face to face. I lean in to give her a peck on the lips when she opens her eye’s.

_“What are you doing?”_


	8. chapter 8

  
**“I, uh, I’m not doing anything.”**

  
I scoot away and look down. Oh god, why would I do that? She’s probably repulsed now.I had rejected her back then and she probably doesn’t even like me anymore. It’s been three years. I can’t look her into her eyes. What was I thinking?

Before I could open my mouth to apologize,though, she lifts my chin up and leans down to kiss me softly. At first I was to shocked to kiss her back, but then I felt my lips moving with her’s. I completely melted into the kiss and couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. My stomach fluttered and I was probably blushing like crazy. She ran her fingers through my hair and I deepened the kiss.

I think she does like me back.

I pull back and look into her eyes. We were both breathing hard and smiling widely. I shyly lean up and kiss her nose.

**“I’m guessing you want to change into something comfortable.”**

_“I guess I should, shouldn’t I?”_ She says this while laughing and getting her PJ’s.

She walks into the bathroom and starts the shower. I close my eyes, remembering the feel of her lips on mine, I feel my cheeks heat up and I pull the pillow over my face. This is going to be one long year.

I hear the shower stop, and I take the pillow off my face and set it down right next to me. Carmilla comes out only in a bra and boxers. Damn, she’s so beautiful.

She looks at me and walks over to me, leans down and captures my lips. I feel like I could kidd for forever. She suddenly pulls away when she hears a knock on the door and throws on her leather jacket to cover up her bra.

**“Come in.”**

This random girl comes in, walks up to Carmilla and kisses her.

I just look at Carmilla,shocked, I start to put my shoes on when I hear her say.

_“I like you Laura but you broke my heart and I can’t go through that again.”_


	9. Chapter 9

I just look at her wide eye.

**“Why did you kiss me than?”**

She just looks at me and smirks with this evil glimmer in her eyes.

_“I wanted to show you how it felt to be led on.”_

I can’t believe she’s doing this to me. I was a teenager and I didn’t know what I was doing. I don’t know what happen when she left three years ago but it turned her into a different person.

I get up, walking out the door, I don’t look at her at all.

**“I hate you, Carmilla.”**

I run down the hall and down the stairs and through the door. I look around and kept running towards the woods. I just need to get out of here.

I don’t know why I even trusted her. Ugh I’m so done with her. I honestly don’t want to share the room with her anymore.

I slow down, focusing my eyes on the dark figure standing by the water. I walk slowly over to the dark figure to see that it is Carmilla.

**“How did you find me and how did you get here so fast?”**

_“I’m a vampire, Laura, that’s how I found you and got here so fast.”_

I close my eyes trying to get what she said out of my head. I open my eyes to see her leaning in towards my and then everything goes black.  
**~~~~~~~**  
I open my eyes and look around to see the lake and the tree’s but Carmilla is nowhere to be found. I tried getting up and fell over but then I felt a pair of arms slide around my waist. I look back to see who it was. Of course, It’s Carmilla.

**“Fuck off, Carmilla. I can stand up by myself, I don’t need you for anything.”**

I push her away from and start heading back to the school, I see a white flash then a car hits me and I go flying over it hitting my head hard. I can feel blood gushing out of my head, I start to see black dots, when the girl that kissed Carmilla got out of the car.

Last thing I saw is Carmilla running towards me, when the girl pulls out a gun.

Then everything goes black.


	10. Chapter 10

I open my eye’s to see everyone crying, even Carmilla is crying. I look down to see my lifeless body, I’m so pale. I look like death, It looks like I won’t make it through the night. I move slowly over to Carmilla to see that she is thinking about something really important.

I hear the doctor telling everyone to leave since it’s getting late and they can’t have everyone in the room if something happens to me.

The second the door closes, I hear this loud noise, I look over and see the line went flat.

I can’t believe it i’m actually dead, just because I decided to kiss her, I just can’t. Ugh. I walked over to my lifeless body to see Carmilla coming over and she leans down and bites my neck.

~~~~~

I jolted up, opening my eyes to see Carmilla curled up beside me. I look around confused. That was all a dream? Well more of a nightmare but at least it was just a dream, but it seemed so real though.

I look over at Carmilla and she’s looking at me with a sly smile and leans up to peck my lips. I smile and pull her closer to me and kiss her softly. I hope it’s just a dream and not something that will eventually happen.

“ **I had a nightmare, I got shot and died, you told me you were a vampire, and you bit me, how crazy it that.”**

**“And you really do like me? Right? You're not trying to get back at me for breaking your heart back when we were in high school?**

She just looks at me nervously, she looks like she wants to tell me but something is keeping her from telling me.

Oh god, please no. I hope she’s not playing me, I don’t think I could take that right now. After finding out that she has cancer.

_“Uh, Cupcake, I am a vampire, but before you freak out I would never bite you without your permission.”_

_“Yes I really do like you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this chapter is really short like really short, but chapter 11 should be a little bit longer :)


	11. Chapter 11

I look down at her, biting my lip. I don’t know what to say to her. She did like me! Score! So, was I really just having a nightmare? It all seemed so real, I could've sworn-- and she said she was a--

Wait. Carmilla is a freaking vampire. Is she kidding? Oh my gosh. Okay, it's probably going to be a bad idea to react badly. But seriously. **A vampire**.This is going to be one heck of a story.

 **"Vampire?** " I say, probably a bit too shrilly.

 _"Yes. Vampire."_ She says it like she's repeated it a thousand times.

**"You.. A. Vampire..."**

_"Yes, Laura, I'm a vampire. How many times do I have to say it?"_

**"So if you're a vampire... where are your fangs and your cape?"**

Carmilla sighed. _"Okay, I'm not Dracula. But I do have fangs. They only come out when I'm really hungry or really angry, which you're close to witnessing if you don't stop repeating the same thing. "_

 **"Sorry. But a vampire?-"** She sighed again, **"-How?"**

She sat up. So did I. I started jumping up and down. Oh boy, I should probably get the sock puppets ready, because I feel a story coming on.

 _"Alright then..."_ She looked at me and then rolled her eyes before sighing for the millionth time like she's done with my shit. _"Buckle up, creampuff, it's going to be a long night."_

~~~

I wake up to see Carmilla just staring at me. I look around, seeing wires hooked up to me.

**“Why am I in the hospital?”**

_“You were shot by my crazy ex girlfriend when I left to go get some breakfast.”_


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the late update i been so busy

**“Is she also a vampire?”**

_“Yes, yes she is.”_

**“Leave.”**

_“Cupcake…”_

**“You are the reason I got shot, I should have never told you about my dream. I wish I never liked you Carmilla Karnstein.”**

**~~~~~**   
**Danny**

  
I haven’t heard from Laura since the first day of school and now she gets shot by fang-face psycho ex girlfriend. I can’t believe Carmilla would let that happen. I told her to protect her from everything, especially her past.

I just hope everything is okay between them, I know how much Carmilla needs Laura. I walk towards the room where laura is staying for a couple of nights, when I see Carmilla rushing out, she’s on the verge of tears. I start running towards and I sneaked a peek into Laura’s room. She’s just sitting their with no emotion on her face.

What happen between them?

I kept running when I saw Carmilla stop at the ledge. 

She better not be thinking about jumping off.


	13. Chapter 13

**Laura**

“ **You are the reason I got shot, I should have never told you about my dream. I wish I never liked you Carmilla Karnstein.”** Carmilla looked at me and I can see she’s holding back tears.

**“Please go, Carmilla.”**

I caught a glimpse of her walking away before I everything started getting blurry and spinning, making me really dizzy.

Everything just went black and when I woke up I see Danny sitting down looking straight at me.

“What?”

“Nothing, just I had to save Carmilla from jumping of the building. What happened between you guys?”

**“It’s nothing. We’re nothing and will never be something. Can you please just go, I don’t want any visitors.”**

Danny gets up and walks to the door and stops, looking back and says,

“You know Carmilla almost tried to kill herself because whatever you guys are fighting or going throught. How can you sit their and not care about someone you use to love?”

Then she walks out slamming the door.


End file.
